Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power semiconductor device including a press-fit terminal.
Description of the Background Art
Power semiconductor devices among semiconductor devices are used for controlling main power of a wide range of equipment and need high reliability especially in transportation equipment.
The above-mentioned power semiconductor devices include power semiconductor devices including a press-fit terminal (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-152966).
Meanwhile, there is a technology for splitting a tip of the press-fit terminal that is inserted (for example, see German Utility Model Specification No. 20218295). With such structure, when the press-fit terminal is inserted into a hole in an external substrate, a split tip is inserted at the start of the insertion and a connected portion of a pair of arm portions having the split tip is inserted in the latter half of the insertion work.
The press-fit terminal is located on a top surface of an outer case of the power semiconductor device. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-152966, the top surface of the outer case has a planar shape. Thus, for occurrence of warpage of an external substrate, unintentional mechanical stress may occur in the power semiconductor device when the press-fit terminal is inserted into a hole in the external substrate.